


A Family

by minimumspeed



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also: pining, Brief discussions about arranged relationships, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Canon, Ren-appropriate disregard for Horohoro, So from Chapter 285 to 300, Spoilers for the new ending of the manga, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumspeed/pseuds/minimumspeed
Summary: After the fight, Ren finally had time to think about Yoh's words.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Tao Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Family

“A family…” 

Ever since Yoh said those words back in the plants, they’ve been stuck in Ren’s head. Family had always been a sore spot. There was his sister who looked after him and had his best interests at heart. There was his father who, despite loving and taking pride in them, managed to suffocate them with his expectations and fears. His mother and grandfather whose traditional thinking wouldn’t let them breath. 

To have a family on his own eventually… That thought hadn’t crossed his mind. He was too preoccupied by the shaman fight to see beyond. The chance of dying was high (and he _did_ give it his best shot, thank you very much, Yoh). Even if he did manage to survive and/or become the Shaman King, he’d have a job ahead of him. (Also, coincidentally, die to become one with the Great Spirit, as they found out in the middle of nowhere.) 

So, falling in love and thinking about starting a family… It was kind of new to him. 

No, the family part was new. Falling in love, however… 

Yeah, as hard as he’d deny it, he had that one down. He of all people. 

He’d love to say that it was hard, that he fought it until he was completely run over, but no… Falling in love was easy. Yoh made it so easy to love him. 

Don’t get him wrong: He _hated_ Yoh for making him feel that way. He wanted to smite him, to let him know his place and show superiority in the face of the unknown. And he failed so spectacularly that he not only embraced this feeling but also found the strength to oppose the teachings of his father. In the end, everything changed the moment he fell in love with Yoh. 

How ironic. The man he wanted dead the most left such a positive impact in his life. Not only that, he wormed his way into his heart and refused to leave, no matter how hard Ren tried. It was futile to act as if that didn’t draw him in, too. To know that someone sees you at your worst and still refuses to let go. It was such an exhilarating feeling. 

Craving his companionship was the only logical conclusion, yet still the one that he was most dumbfounded by. Staying close to him when surrounded by people, paying attention to his welfare, taking _baths_ together… It was almost like he was attracted by a magnetic field. His past self would’ve never sought physical closeness this often, and once he realized that, he was a bit shocked to say the least. (And he did ponder if it was just a general change: It was not, otherwise he’d be this close to his other friends almost as often.)

His thoughts had drifted to him just the same. His every goal was sort of connected to Yoh, whether it was his direction as Shaman-King-to-be or the fact that he wanted to overpower him at every opportunity. That’s why he challenged him in front of the whole audience. That’s why he made sure to be the one to attack him. 

That’s why he’d been so flustered when Mickey not only wanted to teach him the Ultra Senji Ryakketsu, but also acknowledged his power as it used to be. After that, it was a matter of pride to prove to him he didn’t need anyone explicitly teaching him to be by Yoh’s side. 

Yeah, dying wasn’t really how he hoped this would go. Yoh sacrificing his place in the fight was also a most unpleasant outcome. He was angry with him for a long time, because he didn’t feel like he deserved that kindness. However… He couldn’t help but love him even more for it. This dumb, selfless, lovable doofus. 

Yeah…

He was completely gone, and it was unfortunate that the only person he could ever imagine being by his side was him. Yoh was bound to marry Anna, a decision made before the two of them had even met. He liked her in a way - the silent understanding that she would do her utmost to keep Yoh safe and sound lying in the air whenever they were in the same room. (Even though he thought that she was probably a bigger threat to him than anything else in this big wide world, but he’d never voice that.)

So… He had competition. He wasn’t one to go down without a fight, but he also wasn’t a homewrecker. Meaning there were two options left: Confess his feelings, get it off his chest and leave his life forever, or suck it up and pine from a distance like a real man.

Before he could come to a conclusion he felt someone draw closer. The aura wasn’t hostile, it was more of a calm and soothing breath dancing across his mind. He’d know that aura anywhere. 

Soon enough, soft steps moved the grass behind him, but before anything came into his periphery, they stopped. Yoh was waiting just behind him, not saying a word. Watching, whether him or the ocean was unclear. His easy breaths, slow and steady, lulled him into a security he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Why are you out here all alone?,” he asked suddenly, yet soft enough for it to not be startling. It fit the mood of the warm night just perfectly. 

“No reason.” Liar. Yoh deserved more honesty. “I just… needed some time to think.” Better. 

Yoh didn’t answer for some time. When he finally heard movement behind him, he figured Yoh would go back to be with the others. It was surprising to see him move to his side, plop down into the grass next to him, and lean back onto his arms. “Do you mind if I join you?”

A smirk crept onto his face as he huffed. “You’re already settled, why bother asking?” 

Yoh just shrugged, giving him a lazy smile before looking back towards the sea. 

They remained in comfortable silence, watching the waves crash against the sand. The moonlight sparkled on the surface farther away, making the night almost glow faintly. Not only that, but Yoh had decided to sit close, radiating warmth to his side, leaving his other half cooled by the night air.

It was too romantic. 

There was no other way to describe this situation. Jun used to read shady romance mangas during their time in Japan when he fought in the preliminary. He scrolled through one of them in one of his most curious moments and he was almost certain that this moment could be taken from one of them. 

If Hao was messing with him, he would pay him back tenfold once he died. Didn’t matter if he was a god or not, he would make his next 400+ years a living hell. 

“What are you thinking about?” Yoh’s voice was a pleasant distraction from his inner suffering. 

“Beating Hao.” Preferably with an arsenal of his bluntest weapons. He might need to talk with Jeanne about the most painful torture weapons. That might be fun. 

“Yeah, that was a close one.” Yoh chuckled almost shyly. “Even though we didn’t really beat him, I guess....”

Ren didn’t correct him that he was thinking about a future event rather than the most recent fight. He doubted that would gain much approval anyway. 

“Have you thought about… you know… family and such, too?” 

It was weird to hear Yoh’s voice falter like that. What started as a resolved question ended with a barely audible, slightly croaky kind of sound he barely recognized as a language he was familiar with. When it finally clicked, he fought the blush that was creeping onto his face. Was he that obvious? Why else would Yoh bring that up now?

He took a minute to order his thoughts and answered as put together as possible: “A bit. I thought about the general idea.” 

Yoh seemed to choke on his breath as he leaned forward to catch a better glimpse at his face. "You did?!"

"Yeah."

"And…?" A shy, tentative voice reached his ears. “What did you come up with?”

“Nothing much…”

That was neither the truth nor a lie. He already knew he loved Yoh, he just realized the boy was one of the only viable options he had for having a family. A fact he didn’t need to know until Ren had figured out how to deal with it. 

Yoh hummed and leaned back once more. The silence returned once more to this serene night. Yet, of course, it didn’t last long. 

“Anna doesn’t want to marry.” 

Whatever he had anticipated Yoh might use as communication fodder - it certainly wasn’t that. His head shot around to look at the boy next to him, yet words evaded him. Why would he bring that up _now?_

“It’s kinda hard to describe,” Yoh continued, unfazed by the silence of his companion, “She wants a family, but what she searches for are people she can trust. They are the family she wants. She doesn’t really want to care for kids, either, but, you know…”

“If she wants to stay with you and your family, she needs to produce an heir…”

That made sense, in a certain way. From what he knew, she was specifically trained with the thought of being Yoh’s wife somewhere down the line. Something she had internalized during all those years of engagement. Even though the family seemed to love her anyway, there was always the possibility, this _chance_ that it was conditional love. 

He’d pity her if he wasn’t certain she would hate him for it. 

“I told her that she had a family with us, you know? Ryo is already quite devoted to her, Faust too and the other guys like her just as much. Tamao wants to stay here, too, so she wouldn’t be the only girl in a group of guys. However, she’s very stubborn.”

And that was sugarcoating it, that’s for sure. 

“But...,” Yoh continued with a content smile, “...she agreed that she would think about what _she_ wants in life. Whether she wants to take this role or be something else entirely.” 

That was a fine conclusion to the whole ordeal. Taking a step back and giving yourself time to ponder important decisions - _really_ think about them - was a crucial part of life. And being given that opportunity was the best case in a situation like that. However…

Ren huffed. “You’re a fool if you think she’s gonna change her mind.” 

Anna was a stubborn being and while she was able to alter the steps towards it, the goal was never up to debate. 

“Funny, she said the same, but she still annulled the engagement.”

Ren had been through a lot the past few days. He’d been punched within an inch of his life, died several times, fought against a rampaging god… Yet, not once he felt this sucker-punched. 

What the hell was Yoh doing to him?!

Once he got some breath back into him, he chuckled: “So she broke up with you.” It sounded cruel to his own ears, cold and on point. Laughing at a friend who just suffered his first break up wasn’t his intention, but the grip he had on his emotions was growing weaker and weaker. 

Luckily, Yoh didn’t seem to mind. “Yeah, she kinda did.” The laughter that followed was so carefree and lighthearted, it could only be produced by Yoh. He didn’t seem to take it too hard. 

It stopped almost too soon for Ren’s liking. “You know, my heart wasn’t really in it anyway. It would’ve been unfair to her, so I’m glad she felt the same.” 

Why did he want to discuss something like that in the middle of the night, far away from anybody else? Did he want to kill him with every bit he said? (Years later, Jeanne would call him dumb, patting her belly and telling the little being inside to not end up like their sperm donor. Yoh, carefully bouncing Hana on his lap, just laughed.)

“So… I’ve been thinking about family, too.” Yoh concluded, looking anywhere but Ren as he moved forward to sit cross legged. “And I guess there aren’t that many people I could truly see myself with. Honestly, there’s only one…” 

“...Same.” The word left his mouth involuntarily, barely a whisper in the silent night, but its impact couldn’t be any more important. Yoh’s body froze, his hands grasping his thighs so hard that his knuckles turned white. He refused to look at Ren, stubbornly facing the trees that grew close to the clearing. 

_Oh._

What seemed like an eternity most likely ended up only being seconds, minutes at most, but finally, Yoh spoke up once more: “Horohoro?” 

It shouldn’t have felt this good to feel his fist connect with Yoh’s head. Horohoro? Seriously? A boy he couldn’t decide whether to treat as a friend or a nuisance? There are things that would’ve stung less. 

“No, goddammit, you!” He roared before he could stop himself. “Like I’d ever fall in love with someone who’s basically channeling his own dead girlfriend!” 

Yoh looked up at him, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s not like he knew.”

“Still!” 

“Your sister is also summoning her own boyfriend.”

“That happened afterwards! Just, shut up!” 

Yoh grumbled and leant forward with a huge sigh. “And here I thought I’d have a problem.”

Silence stretched between them, Ren still seething from Yoh’s exclamation and Yoh continuing to nurse his wound. However, Yoh soon sat upright with wide eyes. 

“Wait! You said it was me?!”

“It took that long for it to get to you?!” 

The angry hiss was met with bubbling laughter. “I’m sorry. Are you really sure though?” 

Ren was still slightly miffed, but seeing Yoh so happy certainly didn’t make it easy to stay mad. “Unfortunately, yes. If it was a choice, I would’ve been gone the second you said it was Horohoro of all people…” 

Yoh’s laughter took up once more, making him fall back onto the grass beneath him. 

“What’s so funny now?!”

“I’m so sorry!” Yoh barely got that out without choking on air. “I’m just so relieved! I thought it was just me!” 

If he hadn’t been so angry, he would’ve certainly hadn’t had any words. Now, however, his enraged expression was accompanied by a very present blush. “Take it serious, Yoh!”

Later, once the emotions had run their courses and they’d calmed down, they would talk. About their families, their expectations, their worries. They would talk about the start of school and where they both would be during the year. 

They would return to the others within a few minutes of each other, not wanting them to catch on quite now. It was still too new and fragile to be broadcasted to the world. However, it would only grow to be stronger and stronger, like a tree, reaching into the blue sky with its leaf covered branches. 

Now, however, they continued to let themselves be swayed by their emotions, letting all the stress and relentless worrying out into the open to make room for many amazing things to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, reading the manga was an _experience._ [Lawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawl_ya/pseuds/Lawl_ya) and I spent hours, _days_ discussing the plot. It was so fun and the series gave me some of my favourite quotes. [Lawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawl_ya/pseuds/Lawl_ya) also did the beta-reading for this fic (thanks so much!). I hope you had fun!
> 
> The conclusion to this whole mess: Anna makes the most badass world tour and starts a hotspring-chain and because she's one of Yoh's best friends, she agrees to be a surrogate mother for them when they're like 20+. Jeanne, btw, became friends with Ren over weapons. She wanted to have a child, yet had some trust issues (given she's been lied to most of her life). It wasn't even a question for Ren and Yoh. But that's a story for another time (probably).
> 
> Please remember: You can ship whoever you want, life's too short to fight about things that should make you happy. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
